Day 2: 8:00pm-9:00pm
Story The following takes place between 8:00pm-9:00pm 8:00pm Juliet was observing the room with Erik, Nigel, Dorea Thomasson and Elisabeth Conrad. Rachel, Kate and Angela were at the same room. What do we know about the prison? asked Rachel. The prison has a part further away everywhere guards. In order to distract the guards, we should make a plan said Angela. There’s one woman who can help us with the plan. Alberta Norman. She can go in and out. She doesn’t have to re-checked. Where is her home? asked Rachel. Evansso street 15. Let’s go said Kate. 8:15pm Kate knocked on the door. Alberta opened the door. What’s the matter? asked Alberta. You should help us said Kate. Rachel and Angela were looking. Come in said Alberta. You can go in and go out said Rachel. Yes, why? asked Alberta. My sister, Juliet has to break out of Del Rizal said Rachel. I’m going said Angela. What are you doing? asked Alberta. We need some poison said Rachel. 8:20pm Angela knocked on the door from Dana and Michelle Justin. What’s the matter? asked Dana. You could help us with a problem said Angela. Who is us? asked Michelle. 8:23pm Charlotte, Ranjina, Caroline, Melissa and Juliet were waiting in the rain. Ranjina and Melissa were still kissing. I love you so much hottie said Ranjina. I know said Melissa. The rain was stopping. When did you 2 girls met each other? asked Juliet. Flashback: Ranjina and Melissa Stephanie Wilson was holding Melinda Grossman’s hand. Ranjina was sitting on a bar and looked at the couple. Ranjina was walking to her best friends. Stephanie and Melinda were kissing. Ranjina was looking at the lesbian couple. Ranjina was walking to the hotel and start making a round the hotel. A woman was on the ground, being attacked. Ranjina did helped the woman and brought her in the hotel. We have to help her said Ranjina. Ranjina brought the woman into her room. Donna Montgomery said Melissa. Who is she? asked Ranjina. The woman who raped me, I was a slave from her said Melissa. She lives on Jenna Road 07A said Melissa. She killed my child, Rosanne Quare, Rob’s daughter and also mine. Rob, he used me, I’m in danger said Melissa. I stay with you said Ranjina. No, kill her said Melissa. Ranjina was buying a gun at the gunshop from Aldo Lighton, the shop-owner. Ranjina opened the door. Ranjina was walking upstairs. Ranjina was opening the next door. 3 woman were sitting on the couch. Ranjina saw a woman taking her gun, but shot the woman down. Barbara Miller felt dead on the ground. The other 2 women were runnin further away, but Ranjina shot Rebecca Miller down. Donna Montgomery was shot 10 times by Ranjina. Ranjina was calling to pick up the body’s. Ranjina was going into a shop buying some cigarettes and some beer. Ranjina was back at the hotel where she saw Melissa in the shower. Ranjina was mostly lighting up a cigarette, but Melissa opened the door. Don’t smoke please, you saved my life said Melissa. Ranjina was removing her clothes and start to kiss with Melissa in the shower. *- And later was Rob Quare back. We had a brilliant relation for over a year. Rob came back said Ranjina. But why did you kill Rob? asked Juliet. It was an order from Alex Martin. Angela was reunited with Kate and Rachel and were going back to Alberta. We have the poison said Angela. But what if I get shot there. I can’t get back said Alberta. Alberta looked out the window. I’m 2 years gone from the prison. They are…Alberta felt on the ground. Alberta! screamed Kate. It’s at that building said Angela. Rachel was runnin to the building. She saw a man named Nick Collin, brother of detective Wayne runnin out of the building. She did shot Nick dead, but she also saw a woman. Rachel was runnin on the building and saw the woman jumping in a car. The woman, Louise Tunis was in the car with James Ling. Rachel shot at the car a few times, but President James Ling was hit to. Oh…my God said the driver and they were going to a hospital. Louise Tunis was already dead. Kate was runnin with a letter with the poison in to Del Rizal. Kate was tired, but did gave the letter to a man. Juliet did get fast the letter with the poison. In the hospital was James Ling in coma. His son, Carl Ling, his daughter, Patricia Ling and his granddaughter, Janette Ling were looking to their daughter, who couldn’t gave orders now. Carl looked to his father. You know what dad said Patricia. You have to take over both China and America said Carl. 8:42pm Juliet used the poison in the drinks of Nigel, Erik, Elisabeth Conrad and Dorea Thomasson. The group was sleeping. Juliet was going back to the group. This solves our problem said Juliet. I’m tired said Juliet. I haven’t slept for a long time said Juliet. 8:49pm Henry Ginger and his wife Nikki Ginger were watching TV. Today special news: in 5 minutes we will see our new President. Henry looked to his wife. Nicholas is dead, and it gives me a strange feeling that we’re dying soon said Henry. Where are you talking about? asked Nikki. Nicholas has been killed by a woman, who is now in prison. They are telling us nothing said Henry. The media is covering everything up said Henry. Breaking news: Sorry, people for the bad news, but James Ling’s son, Carl has been found killed in his father’s room. Tommorow on 9:00am will being succeed the new President of America and China said the news reporter. 8:55pm Henry looked out the window. Maybe those prisoners are to break out. What is one of those people name? asked Henry. Penelope Sarpé looked out her window. Juliet, Charlotte, Caroline, Melissa, and Ranjina came to her home. I have some news about a president said Penelope. Penelope, Caroline, Juliet, Caroline, Melissa, Ranjina and Charlotte looked to the TV. And tomorrow will coming the new president. James Ling’s son, Carl Ling is dead found in his room said a reporter. Patricia Ling looked to her brother. I will take over America and China said Patricia. 9:00pm Category:Season 2 Episodes